1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a storage container for storing and protecting the stored items.
2. Discussion of Related Prior Art
Handbags and other items may be stored for long periods of time. If the stored items are made of certain material which may be destroyed by the elements, such as leather, fur and suede, they are more difficult to store without being damaged.
Many of these items are destroyed when moist for a long period of time. These items become discolored, malformed and develop mold and fungus which eat away at the item.
On the other hand, if the items are stored with very little or no moisture, they become dry and develop cracks.
Previous containers were sized to be general catch-all storage containers that held numerous objects. These were not specifically designed to store specific items and were many times too large. This allowed several items to be piled and stored together, causing folding and creasing.
Other items were too small to receive support from the container and tended to fall and remain in that position as long as they were stored. These items develop permanent creases over time.
Enclosed items, such as handbags, tend to accumulate dust and dust mites which feed on the dust. The dust embeds into the items making them dirty, and the dust mites infested the stored item. These typically cause allergic reactions to those using the items after storage.
Stored items fade, dry and crack when exposed to light. Therefore, transparent containers also are not optimum for storage.
Once the items are discolored, cracked, moldy, or deformed, they are almost impossible to restore to their original conditions.
Since the best containers are not transparent, it is difficult to know what is inside the storage containers without opening them. Therefore, a more direct method of identification is required.
Currently, there is a need for a storage container which does not lock in moisture but allows some moisture in, is fitted to its intended use, blocks sunlight, is hypoallergenic and easily identifies its contents.